


Beeeeeeee a Good Angel For Me

by HentaiCactus



Series: Hentai Drabbles [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Nonbinary Beelzebub (Good Omens), Other, Oviposition, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HentaiCactus/pseuds/HentaiCactus
Summary: Beelzebub lays their eggs in Gabriel.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Hentai Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694071
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Beeeeeeee a Good Angel For Me

Gabriel wasn't sure what to call the appendage that was currently penetrating his anus.

 _Dick is probably wrong_ , he thought, as he felt another egg push its way through the tight ring of his asshole to be deposited deep inside him.

"I love how your _hmmmmm_ feels inside me," he gasped out, humming in place of the word he couldn't articulate.

"Ovipositor," Beelzebub supplied.

They laid several more eggs, then withdrew.

" _This_ one's my dick," they said as they slid a different organ into their partner's waiting asshole.

They pounded into him, fertilizing the eggs in a rush of cum.


End file.
